Field of Art
The subject matter described generally relates to media in a networked computing environment and in particular to efficiently rendering video frames in compliance with a cross-origin resource sharing security policy.
Description of the Related Art
High definition video, high frame rate video, or video that is both high definition and high frame rate (collectively referred to herein as “HDHF video”) can consume significant computing resources. For example, storing HDHF video occupies a large amount of computing memory, and transferring HDHF video consumes a large amount of transmission bandwidth. Furthermore, unedited HDHF video may include only a small percentage of video that is relevant to a user. Editing the HFHF video to remove irrelevant portions may consume a large amount of computing resources (e.g., processing operations, memory, transmission bandwidth).
While editing videos, users typically select video portions to share with others. To output the shareable media, transcoding is used to extract video portions such as an image at a particular time within a video, an audio clip during a particular time range within the video, or a video clip within a particular video time range. However, conventional transcoding processes load the entire video file into memory, so conventional transcoding processes consume significant resources when working with HDHF video files (e.g., a 4 GB file). Performing such transcoding at a user's client device may be untenable due to the video file size exceeding memory available to a transcoding operation. Similarly, performing such transcoding at a server device may still be disadvantageous because of the processing resources consumed, particularly when performing transcoding for thousands of videos simultaneously.
Browsers executing web applications and applications enforce cross-origin resource restrictions, which prevent the browser from retrieving resources (e.g., videos, images, animations, audio) from a different domain than the web application. Because HDHF videos are often large, they may be stored at a separate domain of a web service provider (e.g., cloud storage, a content distribution network). Techniques to serve resources having different domains in compliance with cross-origin policies may introduce performance issues or may be infeasible with HDHF videos. For example, edited video portions may be proxied to the user from a content distribution network through a server having a domain name that complies with cross-origin resource restrictions, but such proxying increases latency and reduces responsiveness, particularly when editing HDHF videos.